Stone Heart
by Hurry-Up-And-Save-Me
Summary: Life sucks and then you die... Rebecca is a young teenage girl, who get's her life ruined by a bunch of cold-blooded vampires, and after all the darkness they've brought to her life they still come to her and ask her to save them, will she do it?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a new story that came up to me these days... I started writing the prologue today... So I hope you like it, and if you do PLEASE review!**

**Love ya'll! Caroline :]**

Prologue

Life, a word with so many meanings, but you can't quite define it. People have their own perspective of it. Some think it's good some think it's bad. _I_ think its a curse.

Life _is_ a curse. There is nothing to care about and nothing to live about. In the beginning it can bring to you some joy full moments but in the end it will kill you like it always does. No one cares if you are happy or not, they just pretend they do. Happiness isn't something real it's just an illusion, and it will end as fast and as soon as it can, That is why people say good things don't last. That's the terrible truth, they don't last and never will, but we keep fooling ourselves because we think it's better like that, but it isn't, deep inside we all know it isn't. Our future is something we cant change, something that was designated for us, that's why we are here, we all have missions to complete.

We all have the same questions, what is the meaning of life? What is it all about? Who are we? Why are we here? What are we here for? What is the purpose of life? What is the value of life? What are we living for? These questions concern the purpose and significance of existence and biological life in general. There are many answers for these questions from many different cultural and ideological backgrounds.

The meaning of life is deeply mixed with existence, consciousness, and happiness, and touches on many other issues, such as symbolic meaning, ontology, value, purpose, ethics, good and evil, free will, conceptions of God, the existence of God, the soul, and the afterlife. Most people say that if you want to go to heaven we have to be good, but what is good? If you say it's good to kill then killing is good? How do we define good? If it was something inside the human body, inside our conscience that tells us what we should do and what we shouldn't, but who first defined that? God? If there was heaven what would be so wrong with hell? Because someone said it was bad, is it really like that?

We all believe in something even if we think we don't or refuse to believe it we still do, and that something is what define us. We are what we are and nothing else. No one can change that. People can say whatever they want about you and they can try to change who you are many and many times but it won't last, because we are what we believe in. If you believe something is good than it's good, if you believe something is bad than it's bad. Life isn't about finding yourself but creating yourself. We know that in the end we'll see that you were wrong because no matter what you try to be you will come back, your essence will last. The people around you influence your style, and personality, but you will always have the minimal trace of what you were. A bird isn't a bird without wings.

If you lived long enough to see what I saw you would understand my point of view. If you ever felt the pain I felt you would understand my suffering. If you ever lost someone you know how it feels to die inside. And if you ever had a thirst for vengeance, you would know how is to live with one, and one purpose only. What I thought of life, changed through time... Many point of views, issues, and many, _many_ other things, made my perspective of life change.

But enough of_ this_ life. Let's talk about my life before it was destroyed, before someone came and ruined it. Human beings are cold heartless creatures, but so are vampires. Yes, _vampires_. Reanimated corpses that are believed to rise from the grave at night to drink the blood of the living. A demon, such as an extortionist, who preys mercilessly upon others. Others know as us, humans. For me they were simply part of a horrible terror movie, with a terrible cast, and a terrifying plot. A terror movie who turned out to be my life. After sometime I had no idea of what was real and what was not, what existed, and what didn't, I had no idea of where I was going and why I was still there. These... creatures ruined my life. My past, my present, and my future. I was alone and empty, all because of _them_.

There was, definitely, a hole in the place of my heart. A black hole, growing darker, and deeper, by the minutes. The pain was barely something to care about. Compared to the pain I felt inside my... _heart_, it was nothing. Nothing. There is a good word to describe me. I was nothing, I felt nothing, I did nothing. I was useless. By now I could already be dead, if it was up to me I _would_.

Death was easy, quiet, painless. _Death_. The end of life. The permanent cessation of all vital bodily functions. Life was difficult, complicated, pain full. _Life_. The beginning. A state, where you pass through many changes, inwardly, and outwardly. _Change_. To give and receive reciprocally. To exchange or replace something, or _someone._

But my life wasn't up to me. So, as much as I wanted to die, and go to hell. I couldn't, I wouldn't. I had unfinished business, which had to be finished.

My soul, body, and blood, belonged to a vampire. A cold-blooded monster. A creature which I didn't believed in till I saw it. But what a foolish girl like me would know? This new world wasn't for me and it would never be. But the sad part is that there was no place for me. My soul was the payment and I would, walk through the dark bloody pain filled streets, with my head low and my cold stoned heart. I had to pay for their mistakes. I had to pay for _his_ mistake. And I would.

Why?

Because I loved him.

**AN: Soooooo... What do ya think? Yes? No? Please Review!**

**AN: This is the first chapter of my new novel, Stoned Heart. I hope you guys liked the prologue, and reviewed it. This is the girl's (whose name you guys will find out in this chapter) life, before everything happened.**

**Caroline :]**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Bye Becky!" my best friend, Giorgia, shouted, "Have a nice Christmas, and a happy new year!"

"Thanks" I shouted back, "You too"

The small brunette, closed her locker, which as a matter of fact was on the opposite side of where I was, and walked to the blond, nice looking guy, that was waiting for her close to the stairs. Giorgia was an average size, she was skinny, with a tan cream colored skin, blue eyes and her black, silky, straight hair floated down to her waist. She was a natural beauty. The opposite of me.

I was tall, not a normal tall, size. I was _the_ tallest girl in my class. Hey! It's not my fault if the other girls aren't tall enough... I wasn't fat, but I also wasn't skinny. I was normal. The normal normal. I had short curly dirty blond hair that went a little bit under my shoulder bone, snow white skin and caramel eyes. I had a curvy body, with a good breast size, and a big butt. What can I say? Family heritage...

Family. My dad was _the _owner of Wall Mart, and my mom was one of the judges of America's Got Talent! I had a brother but he died in a car accident two years ago. David. He was fifteen. One year younger than me. Now he would be 17. As a matter of fact his birthday was last week. 18th of December. The worst date in the year. So close to Christmas... That is why my family doesn't celebrate Christmas anymore. I loved it. Don't get me wrong I still cry every time I pass through my brother's old bedroom, when I see our photos together, or whenever someone mentions him.

But I don't think we shouldn't celebrate Christmas anymore. Our family hardly spent anytime together, and I think we should use that date to get together, and all. But they always say they can't, too much work, or anything like that. So I put on my perfect fake smile and pretend I don't care. Now I spent my Christmas nights sitting by the window of my bedroom, crying and remembering our family moments before my brother died.

I loved my brother. He was always the one who brought joy to our family, and I was the one who brought trouble. David was the perfect boy, with all the letters. And I was trouble, with capital T. No matter how hard I tried to be like David I still couldn't reach his level. He knew I did all I could to be the perfect girl, and he laughed at my attempts. Once he said that I had to be myself and no matter how hard I tried I would never be like him, because I was born to be wild. He acted always like he was the best, and did everything to put me down. He called me wild girl, every time I did something I was not suppose to or simply to annoy me. He didn't love me, and if he did he didn't show it one bit. But I did love him and will till I die.

Without him here our family was just empty. I didn't, well as a matter of fact I never felt love. No one loved me; I could see it in their faces. And all I could see, and feel from them was pity. But I didn't need that. I didn't know why, I just knew I didn't belong here. They treated me as if I was lower and what so ever.

It was hard to describe the feeling of losing someone you love. Not seeing, hearing, touching him. Sometimes I get myself wondering if he was even real. I walk to his grave every weekend. I change the old now dead rose, to a new fresh one, and pray. I pray for him, for me, for my family, and for the world. For him I wish the best and I hope he found his way to heaven. For me I wish to find something that will take the pain David left away, and that I hope someday this emptiness will finally go away. For my family, I just wish we could, get together again. And for the world I wish what I never had, Love.

I walked outside the school main building and went to the limo that was waiting for me. The driver got out of the car to open my door, but I simply ignored him and opened it myself. I hated being treated like if I was lower (which only happened with my parents, because _everybody_ knew I had money) so I didn't like treating others as if they weren't good enough or anything like that.

"Good evening Miss Walton" he said, with a smile.

"Good evening Roger," I said politely, with a sweet smile.

Roger was our driver. He was already 66 years old, and was still on the league! He was my only friend, but I knew all he did for me, (apart from what we paid him to) he did because of pity. But Roger was a good man, with a decent family, and a fair job. At least is what I think. I've known him for so many years, since I was born actually. He works for us for about 20 years or so.

"Where to?" he asked.

"To my house please," I said.

He nodded and got to the drivers seat. The drive to my house was silent.

I never called it _Home_. I don't know why. Even when I was little I always, said _my_ house. But never ever home. I guess I couldn't. It just didn't felt like home, it was more like a prison to me, although I could go everywhere I wanted. It was just _not my home_.

Roger parked the car inside the garage. Since I didn't move to get out of the car, Roger got out and opened the door for me. I just seated there staring into the space. I didn't move one bit, and I had no idea why. I didn't want to go inside my house. Something was screaming at me to get away from there.

"Miss Walton?" asked Roger.

I turned my head slowly and looked at him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Aren't you getting out of the car, and inside the house?" he asked, with a confused expression written across his face.

That snapped me out of what the hell was wrong with me.

"Uh... S-sure" I said, as I got out of the car.

What the hell was wrong with me? I got inside the house and ran up to my room. Neither mom nor dad were home. Not that I cared. A black furred thing jumped on top of me, and I screamed in annoyance.

"What fuck? Onyx! You know better than to scare me like that!" I shouted to the black cat that purred in front of me.

The cat brushed up against my leg, and started meowing and purring, begging for attention. "Don't try to seduce me with that cute kitten act of yours." I petted her on the head and scratched behind her ears. I knew she loved that. My little lovely cat had the most beautiful black fur ever, it was soft and shiny. She had gleaming green eyes, and spiky ears.

I went to pick her up, but she ran from me, into the garden at the back of my house. I couldn't help but go after her; she was the only _real_ friend I had. My feet started moving before I had time to react. I laughed at her. What was she trying to do? Play hide and seek? I laughed at her again.

I could hear her meow, beckoning me to her. . I caught glimpses of her from time to time, sometimes looking back at me. I swear it was like she wanted me to follow her. I did. I looked at my surroundings as I called for him, "Onyx! Where the hell are you? You stupid cat!"

She was getting inside the forest and it was getting dark, I looked at my watch, it was already 19:32. Still I went after her.

"Onyx! This is not time to play! Get your big fact cat butt here right now!" I shouted.

I could still hear her meowing, and I still went after her. At each step I took the forest grew darker, and deeper.

"Onyx! Onyx! Enough of this, lets go!" I shouted.

When I finished my sentence her meowing stopped, and my heart started to beat faster. Where the hell did the cat go?

"Onyx?" I asked in a whisper.

I went deeper into the woods, shouting for my cat.

"Stupid cat!" I cursed under my breath.

Little I knew that by every step I took I was getting closer and closer to my predator. I kept looking for my cat, after some minutes I decided it was getting too late and dark to keep searching for my cat.

"Stupid cat!" I cursed again.

I looked up. There was a beautiful full moon, which was half covered by the clouds. It was a cold night, and there were already goosebumps on the back of my neck. I let out a heavy breath. I looked around one last, time, and then I turned to leave. As I turned my body hit something hard, and fell back, with my butt on the floor. It was probably a tree. I looked up. It was_n't _a tree. It was person, more precisely a man. I didn't have time to scream, his hand was already covering my lips, and he was dragging me even deeper into the forest.

**AN: Soooooo... What do ya' think? Yes? No? Let me know in your review!**

**PS: PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON!**

**AN: This is the first chapter of my new novel, Stoned Heart. I hope you guys liked the prologue, and reviewed it. This is the girl's (whose name you guys will find out in this chapter) life, before everything happened.**

**PS: Sorry for the way it came out... :]**

**Caroline :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! 2 Reviews! TWO REVIEWS! Thank you sooooooooo much people! I just love you all who read my stories and I love jamesstarkgirlfriend EVEN MORE for her lovely reviews! It's her right? At least I hope so... Anyway.. For the next chappy I want AT LEAST 2 more reviews, JUST 2/TWO MORE PEOPLE! COME ON! I know YOU CAN DO IT!**

**Love, Caroline.**

Chapter 2 

_I didn't have time to scream, his hand was already covering my lips, and he was dragging me even deeper into the forest. I had no idea how but I drifted into a __peaceful sleep._

I woke up in the back seat of a car, my head rested in the leather seat. I yawned and stretched. I looked around, and saw that I was alone inside the car. What the bloody hell was I doing here? How did I get here? I looked around again; the car was parked close to a huge castle. It was one of those fairytale castles, where the princess and prince lived after their marriage. It was so charming, and old, but it was also modern. Close to where I was there was garage full of sports car, one more expensive than another. Not that I cared, I mean my dad could buy all of them for me if I wanted. Yes _all_ of them. There was a yellow 911 turbo Porsche, a silver F70 Ferrari the 2009 model, silver Aston Martin V12, a simple black 2006 BMW M6 Convertible, a 2010 Jaguar XK, a red Chevrolet Corvette C6, an Alfa Romeo 8C, an Audi R8, and a Mercedes SL 600. Well I say the owner or the owners had _really_ good taste, the only thing I would change would be the 2006 BMW (in the case selling it, money is _never_ enough) and buy the 2009 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Sideswipe, which in my opinion exercises in exploration for the Corvette. **(AN: What can I say? Cars are my passion! LOL!)**

I got up and tried to open the door. It was locked. I don't know if I mentioned before but I am a bit, yes a bit, claustrophobic. I tried the other four doors, all locked. I started hyperventilating. What if I die? I was in the middle of nowhere! What if no one noticed my absence? What if no one knew I was missing? What if the guy brainwashed me? What if I never got home? What if he hurt me? Or worse! What if he raped me? Panicking! And I could feel the oxygen slowly slipping away.

"Don't be ridiculous!" I said to myself, "you are not dying or getting hurt or raped."

I still couldn't believe myself. My voice was shaking, rough, and ugly. How would people remember me? As the person I am or just the daughter of the Wall Mart owner? Stop it! Becky stop you are not going to die! Yeah right...

"Rebecca Walton stop it now," I said to myself, well I more like shouted it...

"Gosh I sound like my mom," I said.

Mom. As her image crossed my mind I started crying. I could feel the hot wet tears sliding down my cheeks and neck. I had no idea how long I was here before I woke up, and as I was counting (not that I was) it was at least four hrs. It was getting hotter by the minute and my breath was getting heavier. I tried to stop crying but I couldn't. I brought my knees up to my chest and let my head fall on my knees while I sobbed loudly. I thought of life. How could this happen to me? Why now? What did I do wrong?

"Oh god! Please! Please! God don't let this happen to me! Please Jesus please!" I said this through sobs.

Yes, god, Jesus I was catholic, not that you have to be catholic to believe in god... Though my mom was Jewish I chose my dad's religion, Christianity. So this was one of the times now I started reflecting about my religion. They said that Jesus loved all the things and that he created everything in this world. My mom always said that who loves doesn't kill. When we die they say that is because our time has come that god wants us to go to heaven. I agree that someday people shall die, but why does god kill them so roughly? Not that he kills everybody that way! No! I just mean that, why do we see girls that are raped, people that are shot, and other horrible ways to be killed.

Why does god let a man kill an innocent child? If god loves all the things why does hell exists? If he can create and destroy why does he created such awful creatures? I know that god gave us the free will, so we can chose if we want to " follow " him or not. But what about the innocent child that follow his leads, the poor child whose life's about to end? Is god with her? Is god protecting her? And if he is then why is he letting the child die so cruelly? And by those theories we (I) can conclude that god doesn't actually kill but he does nothing to protect that innocent child. **(AN: Have on mind that that is my theory, therefore I would appreciate if you didn't send me an angry review if your point of view is different, or if don't agree, or it offends you in someway. Yes you can say you think this... And that... But please say it politely)**

My thoughts kept going about how god was letting this happen to me, etc, etc, etc...

After some minutes I stopped sobbing and my brain started working. I tried to roll down the windows, also locked. I tried the doors again, locked. I tried to move the seats so I could get to the trunk and try opening it. When I got it I tried to open the trunk. Guess what? It was L-O-C-K-E-D! I was panicking again. After I convinced myself that there were really no openings or anyway out, started screaming.

"Help! Help! Help! ", was all I said, while I punched and kicked the window.

I kept doing that until I started feeling dizzy. It was even more difficult to breathe now. I was breathing heavily and soundly. It was also very, very hot. I was feeling really tired and all I wanted was to take a nap. I had no idea of what to do now that death was approaching me.

I lay my head against in the leather seat, and curled myself in a little ball. At that moment all the happy moments I had in my life flashed through my eyes. After five seconds all the happy moments turned into the bad moments I had lived. It all started when I was 6 and I fell from the 12 floor I had no idea of what I was doing and I simply wanted to look down. When my little body hit the  
ground it hurt like hell and I wanted to die at that moment just to end the pain, but my parents had another idea in mind. Then it jumped to my 11 years old age. All I wanted was to go to my aunts house, but I didn't ask for permission and when I got home my parents hit me till I bleed. I am sorry to tell you but the life of a rich girl is not always a bed of roses. Then it went to 12 when my best friend, Melanie, died. She died of Aids; she had it since she was born. And then it went to the worse memory I had, it was my brothers death. When  
he died I got in depression, life had no meaning to me. So I did what I thought was right, I found a way out of life. The only way out. Death. And I tried to kill myself by cutting my wrists, but it didn't work out because my parents got me to the hospital before I died. That was the only time they showed me they cared if I was alive or not.

After that incident they got away from me, it was like we lived in different worlds. So after that I was more alone than ever. I acted, and I still do, as a zombie. I was alive but not really it was like I had lost part of me. The most important one, Love. My heart froze. I had a stone in the place of it. I had a stone heart.

My eyelids felt heavy and I felt a pain in my chest that flowed slowly through my body. Before I closed my eyelids, I took one more glance through the window, and saw the last rays of sun disappear through the trees, the end of sunset. I closed my eyes and took one last slow, heavy breath, as I waited for the precious visit of death.

The visit I've been waiting all my life.

The End.

**AN: Nah! Just kidding! GOSH! If this chappy was short and dramatic and you know it clap your hands! There's gonna be much more so don't worry about a thing, every little thing is gonna be alright! Or it will not... ? Even I don't know what's gonna happen! And this is my story... What a sweet irony... :) I will try to update as soon as possible! But till  
then REVIEW! Please! The reviews keep me writing! So ya know that I would update faster if you reviewed!**

PS: Did I already mention that I love when you guys review? And that please, please, please review? :),

Thanks, Me! (Caroline :)

**PS2: PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! you guys gave me my reviews faster that I thought you would! And I really LOVE that! I don't think I have to tell ya'll how much I apreciate your reviews and how much they help me in my creative process! lol! Anyway for me to updeate the next chapter I'll want 4 reviews! I know it's a lot to ask but I think you guys can do it!**

**LOVE ya'll!, Caroline :)**

Chapter 3

_I closed my eyes and took one last slow, heavy breath, as I waited for the precious visit of death. The visit I've been waiting all my life._

I heard the car door unlock, and shivered as the cold night breeze entered. I heard someone saying something and after a few seconds I drifted into the sweet darkness.

I woke up in a dark and cold place. I couldn't see, or hear anything. I tried to take in my surroundings, but it was all pitch black. I wouldn't have been able to see if I picked up my hand and waved it wildly in front of my face. What a pathetic place, why didn't they have any lights on to begin with? It was pure and divine silence. I was completely alone; at least it was what I thought. Just a cold stone floor and myself.

I carefully crept to my knees and slowly began to crawl backwards, until my back hit a cold thing. I yelled in surprise. I suddenly realized that it was just a wall. I leaned into it and brought my knees to my chest. I rapped my arms around it, and rested my forehead against my knees. I started sobbing quietly.

Why was I here? What they/he want with me? And why did this have to happen to me? As much as I hated my house, family, and life, I didn't want to end it like _this. _It's true I had nothing left, nothing to live for, and also no one to care about, but I still didn't want to end up like this... I still had many things I wanted to do... like bungee jumping, skydiving, and many, _many _other cool and dangerous stuff... I knew my parents wouldn't care at all about it. It's not like they minded if I was dead or alive. They had already lost their precious, perfect son.

If they didn't care about their daughter, who would? Why would I want to live in a world where I didn't care about the others, and the _others_ also didn't care about me. All I wanted was to feel loved.

But at that moment I felt lonely, and empty. I didn't, I never enjoyed being alone, for so long. It not like can't stand not being the center of attention, no, it's not that, It's just that in this situation I would rather be in a crowded place than in a empty, dark, and room.

At that moment I had no idea of what I wanted. I was… Lost. I wouldn't mind if I died here, or there, or even how, or when I died. I've been fragile for so long, but I didn't want to believe, so I thought I was strong, but it was all a lie. I had a big dark hole inside my heart. I was afraid to try, afraid to fall again and afraid to never know how it feels like to be loved. And now I would end up like this. Wow! What a life… note the sarcasm?

My mind was starting another round of misery when I heard low whispers coming from somewhere outside the room. I heard the voices grow louder, and footsteps. I could hear the loud clicks that were made by the heels, against the cold stone floor. I knew that there were also men among them because I could hear strong, rough voices, along with sweet and cold ones. They were getting closer and closer to where I was. I got myself away from the stone wall, to a bit more of what seemed the middle of the room, but I kept myself seated on the floor. I was scared, scared of what they would do with me.

The talking and walking lasted a few more minutes, when it all came to a stop. Complete silence filled the space again. I held my breath in anticipation, waiting for whatever was going to happen.

"I can smell her fear already," I heard a female voice saying. She chuckled, along with the others.

"Wait till she sees what we can do," said another female voice. They all chuckled again.

I gritted my teeth. They were pleased with my fear? What kind of people are these? Did I say people? Sorry I meant psychos.

I heard the door unlock, - why are they always locking doors? - And the _people_ getting in. I froze. My heart started pounding like crazy; I was impressed that it didn't jump out of my chest, and I started hyperventilating. I was so scared, that I was almost peeing in my pants, _almost_.

It was still dark so I couldn't see anything, but I still could hear them, and their footsteps. I could hear them everywhere, and I knew they were doing that to confuse, and scare me. I closed my eyes, and started focusing on the closest sound which was at my right, close to the wall where I was. They were circling me, while the one to my right kept advancing. They thought I hadn't noticed but I had. I kept my eyes shut and waited for it. _It_ being whatever it is…

A few seconds passed and nothing. Nothing of the attack I mean, they were still circling me. After of what seemed an eternity they stopped.

"I can smell her fear, but she doesn't let it show," said a strong male voice coming from my right. It was the same guy that kept advancing. He was pretty close by now.

What did you expect buddy? Me running around, crying and screaming mommy? He would wait seated for that.

"Hard to break huh?" I heard another, but this time rough, male voice say. This voice was coming from right in front of me. It was so close that I jumped back.

"Buh!" a male voice shouted right behind me. I yelped. I looked behind and saw nothing, not that I could see anything but…

My hand went to my chest; my heart was pounding so fast that it looked like I just ran a marathon.

"Finally! I was starting to think she was mute," I heard a woman voice to my left say. It was the same that said, "Wait till she sees what we can" and blah, blah, blah…

"No, as a matter of fact, I am _not_ mute, but I wish you were though," I said, as politely as I could.

I heard a few chuckles, all of them from men, and a low growl. I realized that the growl was coming from the woman, which made me wish I had kept my mouth shut... Not that I would anyway…

"Talking about PMS…" I murmured under my breath.

I heard another growl, louder this time. Also I heard more people chuckling.

"Scott, your little pet is getting on my nerves," Said the same woman.

Pet? PET? P-E-T? Pet my ass.

"What? Are you afraid she can bite, Cassandra?" the man, which I supposed was Scott, asked. He was the same guy from my right, that was also the first men that talked.

"Bite? No. Bark? Yes. But I am not afraid, cause we_ all_ know that my bark, _and_ bite are much worse than hers," the woman named Cassandra said, adding a low fake chuckle in the end.

Yeah! Right!

"You wish," I murmured again.

"She does," said another men, his voice wasn't distinguished, so I came to the conclusion he was younger than me, or about my age.

I laughed.

"You know what; I am so not gonna stay here! Come Cordelia let's find our own pet" said Cassandra, The Bitch. I chuckled quietly at my analogy.

I heard her heels click along with another one, and heard _them_ (Cassandra, and what seemed Cordelia) leaving the room. I listened to her footsteps until they disappeared away…

"Well who's gonna start?" asked Scott.

"Start what?" I asked, trying to maintain my voice calm.

"Dinner" said the young guy.

_Uh Oh_! That is not cool; they always say that in the terror movies before they attack the innocent girl, which in that case was _me_.

"Oh, okay. Well if you just show me the exit I will leave you guys alone so you can have your dinner, without me around." I said, pretending to have no idea of what was my part in this.

"Why are you leaving so soon? You are the main guest in our party! You can't just leave like that, it wouldn't be polite…" said the guy that was standing right in front of me. He took a step forward, and I took one back. We went like that until, my back hit the wall.

Then in a flash he was against me. Oh. My. Fucking. G-d! Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me?

"What are you doing?" I asked with a shaken voice.

He chuckled. And _I_ struggle against him. Gosh, he was _strong_.

"Just welcoming our guest," he said, as he lowered his head close to my neck.

I struggled even more. This was not happening! Whatever he was gonna do I knew it was definitely not going to please me. I was shaking, pushing, kicking and doing G-d knows what, to get that _thing_ of me. But he was just _too strong_. I heard the others leave the room.

I started panicking, with them around it was already bad, but alone with _it?_ I was totally freaking out! I was punching the guy to get him off me.

"GET OFF ME!" I shouted, while struggling even more.

"Shhh... This will only hurt a bit," he said, and then bit down on my neck.

I screamed.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OMG! I can't believe it! She got bitten! OUCH! That must have hurt... Well see you on the next chappy. =);)=)**

**PS: Please don't forget my 4 reviews!**

**Luv ya'll, Caroline. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I think this is the largest chapter I wrote for this story so far, and it's totally dedicated to my reviewers! I would like to thank the following people for reading and review my story:**

**jamesstarkgirlfriend (btw I LOOOOVE HoN! And back OFF! Stark is MINE! LOL! Just kidding! Thanx for the review!)**

**applequeen (Thank you so, so, so, so MUCH! for reading AND reviewing my story I totally heart u!)**

**timecontroller aka Kat! (Luv your profile pic! You have good taste! Really, I _mean_ it! Thanks for the reviews! Oh and don't worry from now on you will know_ everything _about the story!)**

**AND at last but the least **

**MysteryReader (okay, I LOVE you for reviewing my story! Really, I _do._ Though I would LOVE even more if you had an account! Maybe you should create one! ;D It's quick and verrry easy! Like easy peasy lemon squeezy!)**

**Thank you soooooo much you guys! Really! Your reviews make my day, and you are the ones who keep me writing! Thanks!**

**Love ya'll! (in a NON-lesbo way, though if you are a hot, nice, teenage guy, or movie star I totally love you! lol! ;) Caroline :)**

Chapter 4

_"Shhh... This will only hurt a bit," he said, and then bit down on my neck. I screamed._

The pain erupted from my body; it was like being burnt from inside out. Every single part of my body, was in flames, (not in the good way) I couldn't move nor breathe. Being ripped to pieces then thrown to the crocodiles would hurt less. This was the worst pain I ever felt it was like every part of my body was screaming, and trying to divide me into two, while my lungs simply didn't work anymore, and my body just froze.

But the immense pain didn't last long, only for a few seconds, and then it changed into an immense pleasure. This was something I never felt before, it was the best feeling ever (better than chocolate). It was such an intense pleasure. I was on fire (in a good way) and all I could do was moan as the bloodsucking monster took the life from me. The felling was so good that didn't even realize what was happening around me, the world could end and I wouldn't even care. All I wanted was him, him, and _more_ him, I couldn't think, feel, hear, anything but _him_. Therefore I only realized he had moved me from the room, when my body hit the soft bed.

My eyes shot open as I felt the pleasure, and feelings disappear. The place where I was filled with light. I looked up, and saw dark blue (if that was possible) eyes, staring back into mine. _He_ (the guy who fucking _bit_ me) had sand color hair, and nice tan creamy skin and a strong face. He was... well... Hot, but I'd seen better.

He chuckled out of nowhere,_ freak..._

And then it hit me! I suddenly realized where I was (a room), with who I was (a guy), the position I was (I was under him against the bed, what a sandwich), and also what I was (food). Now it hit me, he was a bloodsucking leech, and I was his prey, all he was doing was trap me in his game. He got me exactly where he wanted, in that case under him. Son of a Bitch!

"The popular term would be vampire, though bloodsucking leech also fits," he said.

Oh! My! G-d! The fucking bastard just read my mind!

"You are more impressed with the fact that I can read your mind then with the fact that I am a vampire?" he asked, "amazing..."

Oh! My! G-d! The fucking bastard is a fucking vampire, and he is a fucking mind reader! Shit! Shit! Shit!

GOD! I need to _stop _cursing _so_ much!

"You have a dirty little mind, don't you little mouse?" he said while taking his shirt off.

Oh! My! G-d! If there was heaven I would be in it! Hs body was a gift from the freaking G-ds! He had the perfect muscles in the perfect places, his abs were totally delicious! He would put ANY man to shame!

"Thanks," he chuckled, and lowered down to where my stone body was. Seriously, I couldn't move, all I couldn't do was gap.

He pressed his body against mine and whispered in ear, "You can call me Jason"

His warm breath against my ear made me shiver, he chuckled again.

"Did the cat catch your tongue baby?" he asked.

That woke me up.

"Get off me," I said, through gritted teeth.

"What if I don't want to?" he asked.

_What? _Urgh!

"You know what I'll take you off me myself," I said, pushing him off me with all I had.

"Good luck with that," he said, smiling.

I pushed, and kicked, and did _every_thing, but he is just _too_ strong! Why did he have to be _so_ strong? Hey! Believe me, I am NOT weak!

"Because I am a vampire," he whispered in my ear again.

I turned my head to the opposite side of where his head was; I didn't want him even closer to me. He was already over, over, _over _my personal barrier. Turning my head left my neck unprotected, so he bit down again.

Guess what? I screamed! Surprise, surprise...

The same thing that happened before happened again, the torturous pain, along with the intense, pleasurable, feeling.

"S-stop!" I said. My purpose was to shout it right at his ear, but it came out as a whisper, between my moans of pleasure.

His hand went up to my waist, and the other held my hips down (not that his body weight wasn't enough to keep me down). He stopped drinking for a moment but the feeling was still there.

"I know you don't want me to stop," he said seductively, right at my ear.

True. Stupid vampire. He ripped my shirt off, and I yelped. Thank God I was wearing a bra. He kissed down all the way from my jaw, down to my collarbone. He bit me there, _again_. The same routine, took place, _again_.

"Stop!" I said again, but even lower this time.

He said nothing. Probably he wasn't hearing me. He kept drinking, and I started feeling light headed. At that moment I stopped fighting, I knew that if I kept moving I would black out faster. I could feel the hot tears make their way down my cheek.

"Please, stop," I whispered.

He didn't even seem to acknowledge I had spoken, and if he did he pretend he wasn't hearing me.

"Wrong," he said as he lifted his gaze to meet mine, "I do hear you, I hear your hear beat, your unsteady breathing, your moans, and also your stupid pleadings"

He went down, a licked the cut he had made on the right side of my collarbone. It closed so fast, because I couldn't see, or feel the blood running down my chest, and arm.

I looked into his eyes; all they held was thirst, and hunger. He kept staring into my eyes. He bent and gave a rough kiss, he tried to force his way in with his tongue, but I didn't let him.

"Open," he said against my lips.

Hell no jackass!

I moved my head away from him, and started pushing him again. He took both of my wrists, and held them over my head. With his other hand he held a firm grip on my chin, so I couldn't move my head away.

He kissed me again, this time more gently. He tried to force his way in, and again, over my _dead_ body. He growled, probably not satisfied.

He bit down, hard, my lower lip.

"Ouch" I said. He took that as an advantage.

I could almost feel his ego increase. Bastard.

And to make things even better he was an awesome kisser. After a few seconds I saw (and heard) myself deepening the kiss. He let go of my wrists, and chin, and used his hand to explore my body. While I locked my hands around his neck and pulled him closer.

He pulled away so we could breathe, which didn't make me happy. He looked at me with a smirk on his lips, and I pouted. He chuckled, and his smirk turned into a huge grin. I pulled him down again, for another round.

_Way to go Becky!_ I thought sarcastically to myself.

Part of me was screaming for me to stop, kick, scream and run, another part of me was screaming at me for not letting him do this to me before. Thankfully the reasonable part won, so when he pulled away again, I rolled us so I could be on top. He didn't like that, so he rolled us again till he was on top. And _I_ rolled us _again _so _I_ could be on top, at that we fell from the bed, down on the carpet. His back hit the carpet, and I hear his low complain.

"Ouch!" he said.

I sat on his hips, putting my full body weight on top of it, so he couldn't roll us again. I was grinning wildly at him, and he laughed. He tried to roll us again, but I just wouldn't let him. When he realized what I was doing he looked at me with a puppy face.

I bent down to whisper in his ear. His eyes were glued on my chest all the time.

_Men_. I thought.

I saw him smile.

"That doesn't work with me," I said, close to his ear. I felt him shiver, I smiled.

"Well that's sad," he said, and took that moment to roll us over, _again_. The carpet was soft against my skin, and it was also tickling, so it made me shiver.

"Cold?" he asked.

"A bit, but thankfully I have a man who can keep me warm," I said.

His eyebrows shot up, "Really? And who would he be little mouse?" He asked.

I rolled us again, and went down to whisper in his ear, "I'll let you find that out, but I'll give you a hint, it's _not_ you"

That was my chance; I got up and ran to the door. No, I didn't mind at all that I didn't have a shirt on, all I cared about was getting the hell outta here.

I ran down the hallway as fast as I could, and it was a _long_ hallway. When I got to a set of stairs, I ran down them till a living room which, for my luck, was empty.

"Cut out the chase little mouse, you don't want to get me angry," I heard Jason say in a singing way.

My heart started pumping faster, and I ran across the living room to another hall.

Oh Boy! This house is _huge_! I thought.

"I can hear your heart pumping like crazy, why is that? Are you afraid of me little mouse?" Jason said out loud, he was getting closer, for his voice was louder than before.

I started panicking, I wanted to stop and think but I didn't have time for that, so I kept running down the hallway till I got to an end.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath.

"Little mouse if you're trying to hide you should make less noise," Jason said again.

He was getting closer and closer to where I was. I felt like my heart would jump out of my chest at any moment. I could already hear his footsteps, I had nowhere to hide. I looked around there were so many doors; I just hope the one I got into would be empty.

"Seriously, now I am getting pissed, you wouldn't like to see me like that, I can be really scary when I am like that" I heard Jason hiss.

I ran inside the closest room, which was to my right and closed the door silently. It was a dark room, but not as dark as the one I woke up in, I could see the stuff. Almost everything was covered with white large sheets.

I kept taking deep breaths, and trying to calm myself down. After a few minutes I did it. I pressed my ear against the door to see if I could hear anything coming from outside the room.

Nothing. I let out a heavy breath, that I didn't even knew I was holding.

"Little mouse…" I heard Jason call me, "I am angry know." He said the last part coldly.

I jumped at the sound. Every time I heard his voice he was closer, and closer. My heart started pumping faster and I had to make myself calm down, otherwise he would know exactly where to find me.

"And we wouldn't want that, would we?" I heard his voice coming from behind me.

I jumped, and turned around, and there he was standing with a maniac grin in his face. His eyes were burning fire, and they scared the crap outta of me. I took an involuntary step back, and my back hit the door.

"Found ya!" he said, grinning animalisticly. His voice was cold with no emotion in it. That disgusted me, _he_ disgusted me.

"Oh! Now I disgust you? You didn't seem to think that when you were moaning with pleasure, _under _me." he said, smiling, while tilting his head to the side.

Ouch! Low bow!

In a flash I was pressed, again, against the door. You have no idea of how this was getting annoying...

"Honey, you don't know how low I can be," he said, with a sick smile.

Sicko!

"GET OFF ME! YOU SICK BASTARD!" I screamed, while kicking and punching.

"I told you not to mess with me," he said, "I am no fun when I am angry."

He lowered his head, again, down to the left side of my neck, and licked me there. I shivered. I could feel his fangs, against my skin, as he smiled.

I continued, kicking, punching, and screaming like all hell was about to break loose. He was getting angrier by the second, because his eyes when from a vivid red to a dark obscure one. He grabbed me by the wrists and threw me against the door.

"Would you stop fighting?" he shouted while shaking me, "it will only make it worse"

"Would you stop shaking me? It is making it worse!" I shouted in his face.

"Don't think you can talk to me like that!" he said shouting back at me.

Now _I _was getting angrier by the second...

"_I_ talk however I want, whenever I want, wherever I want, and to whomever I want. Got it my _dear_ Watson?" I shouted back, throwing all my fury back at him.

How dare he talk to me like that? Who does he think I am?

"What I think you are is rather a mystery, but what they think you are is a stupid little _pet_," he said, spitting the last word as if it was a curse, "which they will get rid of the moment they don't need your blood anymore, or when they get another one." he said shaking me again..

"Would you stop shaking me? YOU FUCKING PHYSICO!" I shouted.

"Why? In a few hrs after they'll finish you up you will be dead already," he said, his voice full of anger.

"You-" shaking, "Are-" shaking "Already-" shaking, "Dead!" shaking, shaking, shaking.

I stepped on his foot, with one of mine, and with my other knee, I knelled him in the balls. All he did was storm back, and glare at me.

"I told you to stop shaking me," I said, with a threatening, cold, harsh voice.

"_You_, little mouse, don't make the rules,_ I_ do" he said, coming in my direction again.

He got hold of my arms again; I flinched. I could already feel the bruises this was going to cause me.

"You know what? I am going to do you a favor and them a favor and snap your neck right now," he said.

OH SHIT! I could already see the news: WALTON'S DAUGHTER FOUND DEAD! And: THE WALTON'S COULDN'T BE MORE ASHAMED and WHO WILL BE THEIR HEIR NOW?

I closed my eyes and waited for it, after a few moments I felt his hands leave my body, and heard his footsteps.

I opened my eyes. Jason was at the other end of the room, and he was talking, too fast and too low for me to get it, to someone. The guy looked up at me, and smiled. At the moment our gaze met I felt a cold shiver run through my body.

_This is not good_, I thought.

**BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! Mwahahahaha! What will happen now? that is for me toknow and for YOU to find out in the NEXT chappy! Anywaaaaay I want 3 review for my next update!**

**xxxx, Carol!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here is chappy 5! Hope you guys like it! Thanks for the people that review! They make me update faster! NOW with NO execption I want to get to 12 reviews before my next update! So work your asses off!**

**Chapter 5**

_This is not good, I thought._

_'If I were you I would __definitely run'_ I heard Jason's voice in my head, '_and fast...'_

I was shocked and scared at the same time. I looked at him and he was staring intensely at me. His face was emotionless but is eyes were full of sorrow, sadness, and something else I couldn't define. I looked at the man next to him, he was also staring at me intensely, though his eyes held nothing but darkness. I shivered again. He smiled, showing his sharp and pointy fangs.

I froze, Oh NO! Not again! This wasn't happening to me!

I looked at Jason again, his face was serious and emotionless.

"It was nice to meet you... Becky," he said, his voice was pure sadness.

I wanted to say something back but I couldn't, for my voice was lost. All I could do was stare, my gaze drifted between the two night monsters, and every time I looked at the other vampire I knew that this was the end. There was no way out... There _is_ no way out... I had a strange feeling inside me, something I couldn't describe. After some more seconds of staring the vampire, Jason disappeared in the blink of an eye. I felt so unprotected now. I know, it's crazy but I would've preferred that Jason had killed me, than even acknowledge such a creature that stood in front of me. A soulless monster. Jason was cruel but you could see something behind that. I could see Jason's soul, he would show his feeling as much as he tried to hide them and this... _thing_, showed nothing.

"A soulless monster..." I whispered so low that even I couldn't hear it. As the words slipped down my tongue, another cold shiver passed through my body.

"I saved your poor life and this is how you thank me?" the creature said.

I said nothing, just glared at him. I was tired of people getting inside my mind, messing with my feelings, and doing god knows what with me. I already had enough from my own life and I couldn't bare this.

"Oh, but its only going to get worse, and worse, and worse, and worse..." he whispered loud enough for me to hear it.

"You've seen, felt, and heard nothing yet" he said again.

I glared at him, no matter what he says, nothing is going to make me feel worse than I already was.

I opened my mouth but closed it immediately, afraid of what could come out. I looked down, and traced the patterns of the wood floor with my eyes.

"A silent treatment..." he whispered to himself, but loud enough so I could hear.

I heard his footsteps in my direction, and my body froze instantly. I couldn't move, or breathe. I was trying really hard to make my lungs work but I was in shock, afraid of what he would do to me. I knew that what he had in mind was worse than, what Jason did. And as much as I wanted to run, my body couldn't find the strenth to do it.

I kept my gaze on the floor, though I could see him raising one hand. I felt something warm against my cheek, and that was when I realized I was crying.

Next I felt something cold against my cheek, I realized it was his hand and flinched. I tried to take a step back, but my foot hit the door. He brought his hand to my cheek again, as some new warm tears fell, and wiped them.

"Please don't cry," I heard him whisper.

His voice was so soft, sweet and full of concern that it scared me even more. I looked up and we were so close that I could stare directly inside his eyes. They weren't cold, dark and soulless anymore, they were full of understanding, and... love? No, no, it couldn't be.

"I am sorry to have to do this," he said, with the same voice again, "I really am, but... this is what we are and this is how it's supposed to be."

I just stared at him

"I'm sorry but there is no other way," he said.

"Wrong," I said, my voice confident, exactly the opposite of how I felt.

He looked at me, eyes gleaming with amusement.

"There is always another way," I started, "you just can't lose hope," I finished, whispering the last part to myself. I was impressed at how confident I sounded; this wasn't like me at all.

He said nothing, for a long time we just stared at each other. Then he turned around and walked more deeply into the room, close to where the moonlight touched the floor, he stared at the full moon and said, "You say pretty words, but life is no fairytale." The way he said it, made me think I was missing something. They way he spoke those words, made me regret a bit after calling him a soulless monster.

"Don't," he said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Do not regret calling me that, because you are right," he looked up at me, "I am a soulless monster."

At that moment I felt my heart ache. His voice was so sad, his eyes were so... miserable. I wanted to go there and give him a hug, but I couldn't, I wouldn't. He looked at me, with the saddest smile I ever saw, I tried to smile back but I couldn't.

He walked up to me again, and hugged me. Yep! He hugged me. One arm around my waist and the other around my shoulders. I did nothing, I had no idea of what to do, I knew I wouldn't hug him back, and even if I wanted I couldn't able to pull back; his grip was too strong. That scared me.

_'What if he tries something?'_ I thought

"Please do not fear me," he said, his voice was so sad that it made me regret everything bad I thought about him. A single tear rolled down my right cheek. I let out a sigh.

"How can I not fear you?" I asked.

How could I not fear him? He could snap my neck and in less than a few seconds I would be cold dead on the floor. He could suck my blood till I was as dry as a prune. He could do _anything_ to me.

Still holding on to me he let out a sigh.

"What if I promised not to hurt you?" he asked.

"What about the others?" I asked.

"They wouldn't touch you if I told them you are mine," he said.

That woke me up. I pushed him away with all my strength. If I hadn't take him by surprise, I don't think I could've got away from his embrace.

He looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"I'm no one's," I said coldly.

"I was the one who found you-," he started but I cut him off.

"You didn't _found _me, you _kidnapped_ me," I said, "I'm not yours."

"I was the one who kidnapped you, so you are my pet, therefore-" he started again, but I cut him off, again.

"I am not your _pet_," I said, just as coldly as before.

"You _are my pet_," he said, "therefore, I decide what to do with you."

"No you don't," I said slowly, "and I am NOT your pet."

We stared at each other for a long time before he spoke again. Well I glared at him, and he stared at me.

"You belong to me, and I gave you a chance to give me your opinion about what would happen to you," he said.

"_You_ gave _me_ the chance to give an _opinion_ about what would happen to _me_?" I shouted, angry now.

"I don't remember you asking my opinion about me being kidnapped, or locked in a car, or staying alone in a dark cold room full of monsters, or even if I wanted a fucking vampire to bite me and suck my BLOOD!" I shouted all loud as I could, I was pretty sure that by now all the neighborhood could hear me.

I was furious, by now I could kill anyone that tried to mess with me.

"What's your name?" He asked me.

I glared at him. Where did that came from?

"Rebecca," I answered.

"Mine is Scott," he said offering his hand to me, "It's nice to meet you, Rebecca"

I glared at him. What the f**k? Okay, where did _that_ came from?

"Wish I could say the same..." I murmured under my breath.

He laughed. Gud! He _must_ be bipolar...

"Well Rebecca I am sorry to inform you that a) you are my pet b) you are mine, and c) I control your present and future, therefore you should start behaving yourself if you still want one." he said, with a smile.

You wanna know what I got from that? I got: "Well Rebecca I am sorry to inform you that a) I am a jackass, b) I am a jackass, and c) I am a jackass, therefore we can conclude that I AM A JACKASS!"

He laughed again.

"Well Scott I am pleased to inform you that a) I am not your pet b) I am not yours c) You do not control my present _nor_ my future, and d) I hope you burn in hell," I said with the sweetest smile I could manage.

He laughed again, and then stopped and glared.

_Bipolar..._

"You have no idea with who you are talking to," he said in a low cold voice.

"Wrong!" I said, "Again..."

He looked at me amused.

"I have perfect idea of to who I am talking to," I said.

"Jackass" I said in a cough, than I cracked up laughing.

I heard him growl, and I stopped laughing immediately.

"You know I have much more important stuff to deal with, than a fool teenage girl with PMS." he said, then turned around and started walking.

Oh! No! HE. JUST. DID. NOT!

"First of all I am 18 so that means I am already legally responsible for myself, second of all I DO NOT have PMS, since PMS is a stupid excuse for the industrial pharmacy to sell more, and third of all do not call me a fool because the only fool we have here is you," I said, "you kidnapped me, I did NOT asked for it, and now you will have to deal with it mister." I finished poking him in the chest 3 times.

Oh gosh that was soooo like my mom talking...

He simply ignored me and kept walking. Oh! How I hate him...

He stopped briefly close to the door. (**AN: In the room there are two doors, the one Becky got in, and another one to the right**)

"Like I said, you've seen nothing yet," he said.

"Humph" was all I said.

**AN: Sooooo what do you think? Please, Please, Please, Pleeeeeeeease review! I**** know you guys can do better! And since so little people reviewed the last chappy I am starting to think you guys don't like my story anymore… *starts sobbing quietly* so that's it? *sniff* you guys *sniff* want me to *sniff* stop writing now? *sniff* you didn't like *sniff* the way the story is? *sniff* or you *sniff* just don't * sniff* care at all? *sniff, sniff*  
PS: Please review… for me… *pouts, with puppy eyes***

**Sincerely, Caroline (or what's left of her...)**


End file.
